The Riddle Sister's
by jinx1995
Summary: Roleplay:Lady Jinx Riddle expected trouble when she adopted Adaline into her family and made her a deatheater. What she didn't expect was Dumbledore sticking his nose in and Malfoy growing away from her. Written by me and Adaline
1. Meet The Teenagers

Adaline pov

Adaline Black-Riddle was bored to death, as Professor Binns lectured the class about something about the dragon wars. Her charmed quill rapidly scribbled notes, which she probably wouldn't end up using, but at least it kept Binns happy. Around her, she heard the snores of her classmates, the particularly hot September day making the room sleepily warm. Stifling a yawn, she checked the clock for the fifthteenth time in as many minutes, and sighed heavily as she realized she was no closer to the end of class then she had been before. Adaline glanced around the room, half hoping that one of her friends wasn't asleep, but to no avail. She scowled, as she thought of her sister Jinx happily on her free period, probably working on some intense potion, or else wise happily hanging out with her fiancé Draco Malfoy. The lucky prat.  
The minutes dragged by, and when the bell finally rang, startling several students, and even knocking one out of his chair, Adaline flew out of the room, the thought of lunch the only thing on her mind.

Jinx pov

Lady Jinx Riddle had gone mental, she was absolutely sure of it. If her sister Adaline knew what she was doing she would probably stop her outright. If her father knew, there would definitely be certain death for the two parties involved.  
She looked down at the hand she was currently dragging through the corridors while hexing students that did not move fast enough. This hand was beginning to get sweaty and the pale faced student it belonged to was starting to wonder what had got into his long time fiancé.  
As soon as the running had started it stopped. Outside The Prefect girls bathroom where moaning Mertle resided. Looking both ways Jinx checked to see if anyone would spot them, when absolutely sure of it she threw the door open and pulled her partner in after.  
Lady Jinx let go of his hand to cast a silence spell. When done, she ran to the bathroom sinks and turned round to see Draco Malfoy rooted to the spot. She beckoned him over with her finger and he slowly dragged his feet across wetting his lips in the progress. Jinx smirked and pulled him the last few steps with his tie. Accidently on purpose she pulled it a little too hard and he came tumbling into her. His normal white complexion was now a blushing red. Jinx laughed and pecked him on the lips.  
'I want to show you something Draco, something that only family know about...well family and Potter but let's not go into that..The point is I trust you to know about it and not go blabbering around school about it'  
'What is it Princess'  
'The chamber of Secrets' and with that Jinx turned round totally missing the scared expression on her lover's face and began muttering words in parseltongue which Draco did not understand.  
'Si eth si es, sie em so eth' nor did she notice Draco's little friend come to play as he got turned on by her speaking parseltongue. Jinx was too busy watching the sinks slide apart and open up for the secrets to be released....


	2. Interfering Headmaster

Adaline pov

Lunch was fairly uneventful; the only odd thing was the mysterious lack of Jinx and Malfoy. After, Adaline headed outside, thanking Merlin for giving her a free period. Halfway around the lake, she spotted The-Boy-Who-Should-Have-Died, and had to resist the urge to shoot a spell at him. He was Malfoy's play toy, and the Slytherin Prince wouldn't like it much if she went messing around with him. She took her frustration out on a first year Hufflepuff, shooting him such a glare he paled and shot off into the castle, leaving his friends bewildered. Halting under a tall oak tree, Adaline sank to the ground, just in time to see Pansy 'Pug-Face' Parkinson stalk over to her.  
"Parkinson." She said, as soon as she was in earshot.  
"Riddle." Parkinson replied, her lip curling.  
"How nice of you to join me. However, I really don't think I can stand being so close to your dog, my allergies are horrible this season." Adaline said, smirking.  
"I don't have a dog." she replied stiffly.  
"You don't? Oh, sorry, I guess that was your face."  
Parkinson let out a scream of indignation, before suddenly calming.  
"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to give this to you. He's asking to see you again. Really, Riddle, I thought you had standards."  
Adaline narrowed her eyes, but said nothing, as she snatched the paper out of her hand, and bent her head to read it.

Jinx pov

The entrance sprang apart fully, jinx gulped knowing she couldn't turn back now, she turned to Draco and grabbed his hand before jumping down the tunnel with him behind her screaming like a girl. he would deny it if every questioned.  
Jinx landed face down on the skeletons that remained. Draco crashed into her pressing her face deeper into the bones, the sharp ends cut her face and left scratches. Jinx spun and growled at him. Draco realized what he had done and rushed over to her cupping her face in his hands. He kissed each cut gently and the kissed her lips deeply. Jinx forgot about showing him the secrets for a while until she heard snake language around her. she began kissing Draco again when she realized it was just her sister out on the lake cursing someone under her breath


End file.
